Umbrella
by Ayras
Summary: Voltage Inc. - In Your Arms Tonight - Kiyoto's art classmate tries to get Kiyoto to open up to her. (Takes place during IYAT Koichi's sequel) Kiyoto x OC


Umbrella

"I couldn't care less what's true…" his words echoed in my mind, "What's stopping you from just believing whatever you want?"

Last week I had heard Kiyoto tell that to a customer at the bar he worked. There was passion in his voice I had never heard. I let out another sigh as I glanced over at Kiyoto through my view finder.

"Hey Aira, unless you're painting Kiyoto, then you're looking in the wrong direction." One of my classmates leaned over, and whispered to me. "If you're looking for a male model, I'll gladly volunteer." He started to take off his jacket in a pretend way like he was striping for me.

"Shut up Niregi!" I giggled, and gave him a little fake push.

Tsukasa Niregi is a grad student, who volunteers for the figure drawing classes, and works temporarily as a teacher's aid. He and I took classes together last year, and since he volunteers he gets unlimited use to any classes and art supplies. He often comes and annoys me during the only class I have with Kiyoto Makimura.

At the end of class I gathered my stuff. Kiyoto walked up behind me.

"You know you won't complete your project if you keep looking at the wrong thing in your viewfinder." He said quietly and walked away. Niregi just let out a laugh once Kiyoto walked out of the room.

During my last class of the day I could hear the rain hit the window.

"Ugh, it's getting pretty nasty out there." I was relived that I checked the weather again before I left the house this morning. Otherwise I wouldn't have brought my umbrella. I watched a few students take their chances and brave the rain running from one building to the next. I left for home.

It was down pouring, I was half tempted to stop in a coffee shop until the rain slowed down, but up ahead I noticed a familiar black jacket with leopard print on the sleeves.

"Kiyoto!" I screamed out, and ran towards him. When I approached him I could've sworn he had the most solemn look on his face, but once I got a good look at him he had on his usual cheeky grin.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy walking home without an umbrella?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me.

"What difference is this umbrella going to make when I'm already soaking wet? You're a fool." He let out a laugh.

Somehow he just didn't seem like his usual self. I didn't let go of his arm and began dragging him towards my apartment.

Once inside my apartment I shoved him towards the bath.

"Here is a towel, now go warm yourself up."

"What good is taking a shower if I'm going to put on wet clothes right back on?"

"Just go, hang your clothes up, and call out to me when you are done."

After several minutes Kiyoto finished his shower and called out to me.

"Kyaaah!"

Kiyoto was standing in the doorway to the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"What are you screaming for?" He got an annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect to see… you startled me that's all." My face was burning. I looked away, "Here." I handed a white t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts.

"What are these?"

"Clothes for you to wear while yours are drying." I said still looking away.

"Well I got that, but why do you have guy's clothes."

"They are my older brother's clothes he left here last time he was in town visiting." He took them and went back into the bathroom and changed.

"Good they fit. I thought you looked like you had the same build as my brother." He came and sat on the couch. "Hey Kiyoto you should dry your hair properly."

"Got any food? I'm hungry." He still had that annoyed look on his face. I let out a small sigh and went to the bathroom and grabbed a fresh towel. I walked behind him on the couch and covered his head with it. I took the towel and slowly began to dry his hair.

"You really should take better care of yourself."

He looked like he was enjoying it a little bit. I couldn't help but adore his face when he blushed.

"Alright, wait here and I'll make you something to eat." After we ate the rain showed no signs of letting up, so Kiyoto stuck around longer.

"Can I sketch you?" I asked. He looked like he was pouting. I bit my tongue to avoid telling him what a cutie he looks like when he pouts. "It's okay, I understand." I said after he hadn't given any sort of answer back.

"Alright." He said reluctantly.

"No it's fine."

He began to strip.

"What are you doing?" I raised my voice out of shock.

"Thought you wanted to draw me in the nude?"

"No, keep your clothes on please!" I begged.

"Geez don't sound so desperate there."

"I am not. I just…" I blushed deeply, "Have never seen a guy naked before."

I end up sketching Kiyoto.

"Let me see." He asked as soon as he saw me set the pencil down.

"No way!" I closed the sketch book and hide it behind my back.

He reached around and tried to grab it.

"Eek!" I let out a playful squeal. As I held it out from his reach. He shifted his body weight and reached out his other arm. He lost his balance, an fell on top of me, knocking me over as well.

I realized our faces were mere centimeters apart. I turned my face as my cheeks went scarlet.

Kiyoto realized the same thing and pushed himself off me. 

"It's late. I better get going." Kiyoto said standing up.

"It's almost midnight, why don't you just stay here." I offered.

"Your couch doesn't look very inviting." He stated even though he had been sitting on it all night and didn't complain once.

"Fine, sleep in my bed, and I'll use the futon." I showed him to my bedroom, and wished him goodnight. Before he closed the door I turned to him.

"Hey Kiyoto, it doesn't hurt to lean on someone sometimes. I'll be there to share my umbrella with you whenever you need it."

The next morning I woke up in my bed. I went into the living room. I found the futon folded up, and a note sitting on top of the clothes.

"Thanks for everything." Signed by Kiyoto, "PS: You sleep like a log, didn't even wake up when I moved you." I smiled at the note, but I felt a pang in my chest that he just left. I almost crinkled the note up, but for some reason I flipped it over. On the back it read,

"PSS: I'll take you up on that offer. Let's see each other outside of class soon."

"Hopefully real soon," I said holding the note to my chest. My heart swelled out of sheer happiness.


End file.
